


Broken Down Trouble

by Jaggarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, M/M, a mission of lurve, gabe comes on a mission, it's not like that. Don't sue me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggarte/pseuds/Jaggarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe comes with Sam on a case to help out. Things don't go as planned. Things happen. Just a small cute fluff piece. My first Sabriel. I don't know what I'm doing. :V</p>
<p>Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Down Trouble

“The wind picked up and scattered the red soil into the air, painting the scenery with an antique glow. He moved quickly but quietly. No one could anticipate him, none could ever fathom. Not even... Sam.”

“Knock it off, Gabe.”

“Sam was a gorgeous, young man, and the angel gazed at him with such tenderness and such longing that he-Ow!”

“I said,” Sam hit the angel over the head a second time, for emphasis, “knock it off!”

Gabriel looked up at Sam through his hair, with a slight smirk on his face, hand massaging the area that had been hit.

Sam raised his finger, threateningly. “I know what that face means.”

The archangel raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

The pair were currently in the Nevada Desert, looking for some new creature that burrowed into the earth and people. Dean was sick and Gabe had volunteered.

Everything was going fine, both Sam and Gabriel were talking amiably and then the car had broken down.

Sam was under the hood of the Impala, his hands dirty from the oil of the engine and his hair was hanging in front of his eyes. 

“You know,” the angel shuffled his boot into the sand, “I could magic us away. Go to a motel. In Paris. Or even, you know, fix the motor.”

“Yeah, and have a whole load of angels and demons know exactly where we are. I'm good.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You're such a spoilsport, Sammy.”

He pushed his hair back from his face as he stood up and sighed in frustration. “I can't fix it. Dean's gonna be pissed.”

The tall man looked over at Gabe, expecting a wise-crack but only saw the archangel take a step to stand in front of him, shielding him from whatever was behind him.

“Is it ok if I use my powers now?”

A huge shadow covered everything around them and Sam looked up in terrified fascination.

“What is it?”

“I don't think it's going to be one for introductions, Sammy. Get ready, we're going. We can't fight this right now.”

Sam couldn't do anything in response except keep staring at the monster.  
He managed to whisper, “Don't forget the car” and they were gone.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~*****

“Where are we?” Sam couldn't see anything. He was in complete darkness. Reaching out his arm for some stability he called out, worry clinging to his voice, “Gabe?”

A hand took his outstretched one and gently tugged him forward.

“Don't let go, Sam. I'm here. I don't want to lose track of you.”

The Winchester allowed himself to be pulled forward, trusting in the angel that was pulling him.

“Stay quiet, close your eyes and hold your breath.” Gabriel told Sam after some moments of walking blindly. “We're going through a wall.”

Unquestioningly, Sam closed his eyes and walked to where he was led. It was a strange sensation of his body being pulled through solid rock but he kept his breath held and his eyes closed.

Bright light hit his eyelids and Sam felt Gabriel squeeze his hand before letting go. “You can open your eyes now. Don't forget to breathe.”

They were in the garage of the bunker. 

Sam turned around to see where he had just come through and it was solid earth, he raised an eyebrow at the angel.

“Well once I used my power I knew I had to go somewhere they wouldn't find me. Your bunker is perfect but still traceable through the waves I leave behind. So we went deep underground to the caves that exist there.”

Gabe looked up at Sam with a smile on his face and Sam smiled back, a bit taken aback.

“I forget sometimes, that you...” Sam trailed off.

“Am an all-powerful being?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Something like that.” He dipped his head down and pecked the angel on the cheek.

The golden eyes of the angel widened in shock and then softened as he smiled and looked back at the blushing Winchester.

Sam nervously shifted his eyes around. “I'm going upstairs now.”

Taking the steps two at a time, Sam ran up the stairs leaving an amused angel behind him.

“You coming or what?” Sam called behind him.

Gabriel smiled as he ran up after Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and would like something else along these lines, leave a kudos or even a review. I'd be honoured. I'll cry. I will. Trust me. Tears will happen. It'll be embarrassing for everyone. I'm sorry.


End file.
